


Mi Última Carta

by straighttxhell



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straighttxhell/pseuds/straighttxhell
Summary: Última carta a Gwen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mi Última Carta

**Author's Note:**

> POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO
> 
> Esto lo escribí en vez de terminar lo que ya he escrito. Es una especie de au en el que fueron amigas desde antes porque quería profundizar más y meterle más drama.

Gwen,

Pensaba iniciar esta carta con “querida Gwen” pero estaría mintiendo. No hay palabras en el idioma español que puedan describir cómo me siento pero haré mi mejor intento.

Haz sido una persona increíblemente importante en mi vida, para bien y para mal. Por ley universal, todo tiene que estar balanceado, y así como todo lo bueno que me diste, es todo el daño que me causaste. Esto no es acerca de Duncan, él es punto y a parte. El problema es que yo no, de verdad no veía venir esto, aunque haya empezado a tener sospechas ya era muy tarde. Y honestamente, siempre quise pensar lo mejor de él, aunque no lo pareciera. No lo veía capaz hacerme eso, pero debo admitir que nunca bajé la guardia. Esta es una traición que puedes esperar de un amante, de un hombre especialmente, pero no de una amiga.

Hoy no aguanté más, quemé todas nuestras fotos juntas, destrozé cada una de las cartas que me escribiste, y regalé todos aquellos bocetos que me llegaste a dar, honestamente no soy tan descorazonada como para destruir esos.

No te confundas. Hubo un momento en que estuvimos en nuestro punto máximo, jamás me había sentido así de bien en una amistad, probablemente llegaste a significar más para mí que él. No lo sabré ahora. 

Sentí tantas cosas contigo, me sentí genuinamente feliz, nunca fui de tener muchos amigos y que tú hayas sido de las pocas personas que me dieron la oportunidad es increíble. Nuestras personalidades funcionaban genial juntas, en algún momento llegué a creer que podríamos ser así de unidas el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero pasaron muchas cosas.

Recordaré con mucho amor y atesoraré todo lo que vivimos, todas las llamadas hasta la madrugada hablando de todo y nada. Todas las veces que fuimos a patinar al parque, y como cuidabas que ningún raro se me acercara. Las veces que fuiste a verme tocar en la orquesta o conciertos, o las veces que fui a tus exposiciones. Jamás olvidaré todas las veces en que nos aliamos contra Heather, que al final me trató mejor que tú. Recordaré todas las veces que me consolaste y me sacaste de ataques de ansiedad. Todas las veces que te apoyé en tus episodios depresivos. Jamás olvidaré ni contaré nada de aquella madrugada en el hospital. Tuvimos demasiados momentos juntas, y atesoraré cada uno de ellos, en verdad jamás, jamás olvidaré todos esos recuerdos agridulces, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

Y te recordaré bonito, Gwen, pero ya no te quiero ver.

Sinceramente, Courtney.


End file.
